Truth and Love
by Leeteuk Serenity
Summary: Rewrite of my original verson  Harry won agains Voldemort but he is in pain. Can Draco help. If he does what will happen to Harry if he loses Draco. ABANDONED until further notice.
1. Chapter 1

**Truth and Love**

**Revised thanks to my beta: ****SanaPet**

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter the only thing I do own is my character Serenity.

….

Harry had finally defeated the Dark Lord, but had lost many friends during the battle even Ron, Fred, Neville, and Ginny were some of the few that had died to bring Voldemort down. Hermione had admitted her feelings for Ron and just before the fight found out that she was pregnant, Ron and Harry both had made her promise to stay out of the fighting, promising they would look after one another for her. The guilt of his failed promise ate at Harry; it finally became so bad that he stopped talking to Hermione.

But not only her, Harry stopped talking to everyone, there was no face that didn't make the guilt grow. All those that knew Harry before the battle tried to get him to talk but nothing seemed to work, they didn't know how to talk to this new silent version of their old friend. Even Hermione failed to convince him it wasn't his fault that his friends had died but Voldemort's. A large source of Harry's guilt came from the fact that he had thought Ron had hated him because he left Gryffindor for Slytherin. Harry had even had the unpleasant shock of finding out that he wasn't a Potter. But Ron had died saving Harry from a hex while he had been battling Voldemort.

Harry sat at the Slytherin table surrounded by Draco, Blaise, and Pansy. The school was just finishing a memorial service for all the victims Voldemort had killed in the final battle; family and friends were all there to mourn the losses. After the ceremony ended Harry quickly fled the press of bodies, escaping to the Slytherin common room. Draco noticed and followed Harry; he didn't need to be alone right now. Both Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall had told Draco that Harry need some time to recover emotionally and shouldn't be left alone. Draco understood they were trying to tactfully tell him that Harry might be suicidal. He didn't believe them though. Draco knew Harry was traumatized at the loss of so many friends and needed time to accept everything that had happened. Harry entered the Slytherin common room, closely followed by Draco, and sat on the couch. Draco sat across from him and remained quiet while he collected his thoughts.

Finally, "Harry, are you alright?" Draco questioned, breaking the silence.

Harry looked away from Draco, his eyes shining with tears nearly brimming over. "Why… Why do people keep dying because of me?" Harry finally wept his voice cracking under the strain of his tears. Draco looked at Harry before he stood and walked over, kneeling in front of him to meet Harry's watery gaze.

Harry's eyes meet his and Draco flinched at the pain he saw in those eyes.

"It's not you. You did nothing wrong. It was Voldemort; he did all this not you. You saved a lot of people Harry and those who died would want you to live." Draco paused to make sure he was getting through to Harry, "Think for a moment; if you had not fought Lord Voldemort, people would have been made slaves and he would have killed all your friends, but Harry, you fought and saved those people." Harry reached for Draco and pulled him closer leaning into Draco's body.

"Thank you." Harry croaked out. "I needed to hear that. Everyone kept say it wasn't my fault, but didn't explain why and I couldn't help but think that they were just saying that so I would feel better and they really did think it was my fault. You explained when no one else did, thank you." Harry looked into Draco's subdued silver eyes and couldn't help but be drawn in. Draco smiled softly and felt his eyes drop to Harry's lips as the other leaned closer. This desire had been on Draco's mind throughout the year, but now it was so much stronger. Before he could help himself, Draco leaned in and placed his lips upon Harry's. Harry was shocked and his body stiffened in surprise; he had dreamt of the moment he would kiss Draco, but almost as soon as the kiss started, it ended.

"I'm sorry I …"Draco was cut short when Harry clutched him closer, hiding his face against Draco's chest.

"Draco I… love you… I always have." Draco blushed at the whispered confession and drew Harry's head back to look into his eyes once again.

"I love you too Harry." And with that declaration, Draco pulled Harry in for another kiss which was eagerly returned. When they at least pulled apart to breathe, they shared a smile and Draco realized that Harry had the most amazing smile and Draco promised himself that he would never let Harry lose his smile again.

**Serenity**: Sorry that's all I got. I'm so mean.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Revised thanks to my beta: SanaPet**

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter the only thing I do own is my character Serenity.

….

Harry slowly relaxed back into his old self after the incident with Draco. Harry knew that if it weren't for Draco he would have surely remained lost in depression, and he knew that if Draco were to ever betray him, Harry would lose what little happiness he had gained. Hermione and the few who had stuck with Harry throughout his depression were elated when Harry began speaking again. Hermione was the first to try and find out how Draco had restored Harry but Draco refused to tell them. He was disappointed that Harry didn't want his friends to know but Draco had promised he wouldn't say anything until Harry was ready. And despite that little seed of doubt, every second Draco spent with Harry he was happy.

Months passed and Draco fell deeper in love with Harry and Harry started to feel like he could tell the world he loved Draco. Harry was nervous but he knew Draco would be there to catch him if he fell.

Harry rounded a corner on his way to the library when he stopped in shock as pure anger ran through his veins. Draco was pinned against the wall and Pansy was forcefully pressing her lips to his. Harry's magic raised with his anger, no one touched HIS Draco. Harry whipped out his wand and his magic swirled off it producing small sparks as it hit the air.

"Stupefy!" Harry yelled throwing the spell toward Pansy. As she fell to the ground, Draco looked up shocked and nerves obvious on his face. It was one of the few times the infamous Malfoy mask had crumbled in front of Harry.

"Harry… I…" Draco tried but was cut off when a warm mouth pressed to his abused lips gently at first but then slowly turned possessive and passionate as the kiss deepened. When air finally became an issue Harry pulled away and smiled softly his anger forgot in the heat of Draco's mouth.

"I know, Draco. But no one and I do mean NO one touches you like that. I love you Draco."

Pansy groaned and stood as the spell wore off. She glared at Harry and raised her wand with a challenging flourish "You'll pay for that one Potter!." Harry's eyes narrowed and darkened with anger once again.

"You wish to challenge me." Harry spoke in a dangerous voice. It was a low threatening sound and if you were smart enough you would back down.

Pansy merely continued glaring. "I'm not afraid of you Potter." She boasted as she raised her wand higher, trying to keep the fear she felt out of her voice.

"You should be." He drawled.

Draco, as much as he enjoyed seeing Harry's eyes dark with passion, had about had enough of this; Harry was angry and Pansy was just making it worse.

"Would you two stop? Harry, put your wand away. Pansy, I don't love you anymore. I don't think I ever did. I love Harry which means I'm gay." Her eyes widened and Draco clasped a hand over his mouth in surprised at what had just slipped out. He had gotten so caught up in what he was saying that he lost his temper; he had just wanted the bitch to leave them alone. Harry smirked and Draco was speechless. He thought for sure Harry would be mad, but Harry just took Draco's hand in his and smiled.

"Come luv; let's inform our friends before someone else tries to put moves on you." Harry said smiling.

"Harry do you mean you want to tell everyone." Harry simply smiled and nodded his head. Draco beamed so brightly that it could have outshone the sun. They walked off leaving a very pissed Pansy.

Draco informed his closest friends Blaise and Crabbe who were smirking as if they already knew. Then it was off to tell Hermione; she was shocked to hear that they were together but was happy for them nonetheless. By the end of the day, the whole school knew about them.

Pansy was furious. She was determined to find a way to get Draco all for herself. 'I will have Draco Malfoy, if it's the last thing I do.' She thought spitefully. All she needed was a great plan.

…

**Serenity**: Sorry guys this is all I got so far.

**Draco**: What is Pansy planning.

**Serenity**: Now I can't tell you that. It'll give away the sorry idiot.

**Draco**: Oh right sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Revised thanks to my beta: SanaPet**

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter the only thing I do own is my character Serenity.

…..

As days passed, Pansy devoted all of her thoughts to taking back what was hers. Finally, at her wits end, she went to Hermione to ask her if she knew any spells that could let one control another's mind, passing the inquiry off as an extra credit assignment. Hermione loved school work and readily forgave Pansy's past surliness in that face of research. Pansy smirked to herself; she knew that with Hermione's help she would have Draco in no time. The unlikely pair spent weeks in the library looking for the books Pansy would need for her research. Pansy smirked to herself; she knew that with Hermione's help she would have Draco in no time.

Harry and Draco had been spending a lot of time together and once Pansy found what she was looking for she would knew the next step would be catching Draco alone. The more books that hinted at what Pansy needed the more eager she became. When she finally found the right spell, Pansy thanked Hermione profusely and hurried off to 'write her report'.

"Draco?" Harry spoke tentatively to get his companions attention.

"Yes Harry?"

"I have to go with Hagrid to do some things in the forest; I might be gone for a while." Harry sighed dejectedly without meeting his boyfriend's eyes as he told him the bad news.

"That's fine; I'll be waiting for you." Harry smiled a little at his answer, cheering up a bit before pulling Draco in for a kiss. When they parted, Harry left; leaving Draco feeling empty as he turned from the doors toward the Slytherin common room.

Pansy watched the scene with a smirk. This would be the best time to use her new found spell. She pulled out her wand "Dominari Animus Mentis". Draco's eyes immediately rolled into the back of his head and he dropped to the floor unconscious while the spell worked. Pansy quickly went over to him, knowing he would likely be out for at least an hour, the spell having to work longer the stronger his will was. After a bit of struggling, Pansy finally got Draco back to the Slytherin common room and laid him on a couch. Almost two hours later, Draco started to stir slight. Pansy rushed over to roll him onto his side as his eyes fluttered open; she had started to worry, since the book had said an hour and a half was a long time for the spell to work. His grey eyes were dull and glazed from the tight hold of the spell and, for a moment, Pansy felt a little guilty for what she was about to do, but pushed it away. She had what she wanted.

"Draco luv, are you ok you fell and hit your head." Pansy explained to the blank grey gaze locked with hers.

"Yes, I'm fine. Why did you call me luv?" Draco questioned blankly his eyes searching hers with a bit of returning life.

"Why Draco, I am your girlfriend." She spoke very clearly putting power behind the words like the book had explained. She smiled as his eyes dulled even further and his pupils misted over slightly. The spell was complete, Draco was hers and when Harry returned, he would be heartbroken.

Meanwhile, Hagrid had taken Harry into the forest to search for some rare herbs that were needed in the greenhouse. Ten minutes into the excursion Hagrid had taken off saying something about finding a unicorn. Harry had been in the forest for a little over two hours when he suddenly felt a painful empty feeling around his chest. He stopped to place a hand on his heart before instinctively looking back toward the spires of the castle, just visible over the trees. Suddenly a tall pale man was in front of him pressing him back against a tree and holding his hands away from his wand.

"Harry Potter." The man spoke grimly revealing fangs as he opened his mouth. "Something precious has been stolen from you and the only way you can hope to get it back is to become stronger." Harry didn't understand and started to struggle but before he could do anything the man sank his fangs into Harry's neck. The vampire drank deeply from the young wizard and Harry cried out, arching against the hard body of the vampire with an odd mixture of pleasure and pain. Once the vamp was satisfied, he pulled away and forced a few mouthfuls of his own blood into Harry's mouth. Once the process was finished, Harry slumped against the vampire in pain as he passed out. The vampire lifted Harry easily and carried him to his home hidden in the forest to wait for his new child to awaken.

Hagrid found the unicorn and bribed three silvery strands of Unicorn hair from the gleaming creature with a few cubes of sugar and an apple. As the beautiful beast pranced away, Hagrid left in search of Harry, it was getting late in the afternoon and he knew they should probably head back to the school. When he found the end of Harry's trail and spotted a few splashes of blood, he ran to the school forgetting about the herbs they needed. Finch yelled when he saw the lack of herbs, but Hagrid paid him no mind, he had to speak with McGonagall. McGonagall and the other teacher were worried but they knew Harry could fend for himself.

Harry woke in a strange place and immediately reached for his wand, relaxing only marginally when his fingers gripped the familiar, worn handle.

"Good you're awake." Harry looked toward the voice and saw the creature that had bit him. Harry's free hand automatically flew to his throat in alarm. The vampire frowned, smelling his charges anxiety.

"You don't have to fear me Harry I won't hurt you. You are a vampire now though I am sorry that I had to turn you so harshly. But what you really need to worry about now is your mate, Draco." Harry stunned that this being knew about Draco and he remembered the feeling of desolation that had gripped him just before the vampires attack.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked as his anger and worry rose at the implications of Draco being in trouble.

"What is your name?" Harry asked, anger layering ever word.

"It's Damon, and I have been watching you since you were a baby. Your parents, Lily and James, asked me to watch after you before they died. But since Sirius died, I've been keeping a closer eye on you." Harry was shaken to find he'd been stalked by a vampire for most of his life.

"Why?"

"Because your parents saved me from getting killed by the vampire that changed me. They knew that my sire worked for Voldemort and was after anyone he thought would stand against his master." The vampire smiled sadly at the memories, obviously reluctant to go into further detail.

"I understand but what has this got to do with Draco?"

"How much do you love him, Harry?" The vampire asked seriously, evading the question.

Harry paused seriously considering the question. After a moment of silence, "More than I can express," Harry answered somberly.

"Well then you know a girl named Pansy right?" He paused and waited until Harry had nodded an affirmative. "She has taken your love."

"WHAT!" Harry shouted, suddenly in a panic. The vampire put a hand on his shoulder and waited until he had Harry's attention again before speaking.

"I must speak with McGonagall before I tell you anymore." Harry snarled at the vampires words but wasn't willing to waste time arguing and followed the vampire from his house and back to the school.

...

**Serenity**: That's all for now. Hope you like it.

**Harry**: I hope Draco's ok. What did she do to him Serenity?

**Serenity**: You know I can't tell you. You have to figure it out. That's the sorry

**Harry**: Meany and a cliff hanger too.

**Serenity**: evil laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Revised thanks to my beta: SanaPet**

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter the only thing I do own is my character Serenity.

**Serenity**: Sorry I took so long I had forgotten I had written this so I will now continue.

**Harry**: I am glad your back. Now I get to know what happened.

**Serenity**: Yeah. Here we go. I also will add my character.

….

"You need to remember that you're not human anymore, Harry, follow your instincts." Harry growl softly at the quiet instructions but instantly stopped surprised at himself; he'd never made a sound like that before. After that last incident, reaching Hogwarts was just as simple as flying for Harry with his new vampiric speed as he didn't even try to think, he just ran, following his creator almost mindlessly while the trees flashed past in a fraction the time it would have taken them had they been human.

Sooner than Harry expected the castle loomed up, the tower spires appearing through the trees and rapidly growing. It took barely, a ten seconds for them to cross from the edge of the forest, over the rolling field of grass, around the edge of the lake, up the hill to take the stairs to the giant wooden doors that led into the castle. Once inside Harry frantically looked around for Draco; hoping that the Damon had been wrong. His body tensed when his eyes didn't immediately catch sight of Draco but his sharpened sense of smell found both Draco's scent and another mingling near where Harry had left him.

Growling dangerously, Harry bunched his muscles in preparation to spring off in search of Draco. Just as Damon's arms wrapped around him, holding him back against the stronger, larger body of his Master, a couple came up from the dungeons holding hands. The pair stopped at the top of the staircase, with the boy pinning the girl against the wall and kissing her passionately. Damon and Harry watched the moment as Draco kissed Pansy passionately, Harry obviously heartbroken as he sagged in the grip of his creator. Keeping a firm grip on the Harry, Damon turned the young man in his arms to meet his eyes.

"Harry, I will help you find out what is happening here, but first we must speak with your Headmistress." Harry glared trying to break Damon's hold with no such luck and, sighing, he followed his sire up to the Headmistress's office. Damon looked curiously at the gargoyle statue. Harry stepped up to the statue and spoke. "Hippogriff" and the gargoyle started to move to the side.

"Harry!" screamed the woman behind the desk as she recognized the boy walking in. He seemed so different; he was pale, his bright green eyes were now darker and somehow sharper and he seemed to have acquired a dangerous grace to his movements. The only reason she had recognized him so quickly and so surely was because of the lighting shaped scar on his forehead.

"Professor McGonagall." Harry said softly with a sad edge to his voice. She looked from Harry to the beautiful young man standing beside him. He had the same air about him that Harry did, he was pale and his eyes were a dark brown, almost black color.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"My name is Damon, Ma'am." He answered.

"What are you here for?" She asked trying to be polite for Harry since they had come in together.

"I am here to ask you to let me take Harry away for awhile." Harry's head turned in the direction of Damon confused, but he would trust the man for now.

"Harry-" Harry looked back at the headmistress cutting off whatever she was going to say. Something in Harry's eyes or expression as she hesitated, decided for her. "Well, he is ahead of his classmates so I don't see why not." She said slowly, her thoughts obviously racing with suspicions as to the changes in Harry.

Damon nodded taking Harry by the wrist after they'd said their goodbyes, so that once down the spiral stairs Harry could not get away. With some convincing and a little bit of force, Damon ran with Harry back to the small house to find the lights on and Damon slowed to a walk. Before they were even close to the door, it swung open to reveal a lovely girl. She had long black hair; dark blue eyes that looked liked looked like the ocean. Her outfit consisted of black pants, black shirt, and a black cloak. She smiled brightly at Damon before turning her gaze to the newcomer. Suspicion filled her formerly kind eyes.

"Damon, where have you been?" She asked watching the stranger as she spoke.

"Serenity, this is Harry. I told you about him remember?" Looking at Damon, her eyes narrowed angrily. Harry stepped back a little as power rolled off the girl.

"When?" she demanded harshly, glaring at Damon.

"Yesterday" Serenity looked back at Harry, sympathy now clear in her eyes.

"Why."

"I'll explain inside. Harry needs to hear what happened too." Serenity growled, baring fangs, but turned and went into the house.

**TBC**

…

**Serenity**: That is all for now; wait for more.

**Harry**: You said I would find out in this chapter.

**Serenity**: You did sort of. Sorry Bye everyone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter the only thing I do own is my character Serenity.

**Serenity**: Sorry it has taken me so long to put this up. This has not been reviewed this is entirely me. The next few chapters will also not be revised because my Beta is really busy and just doesn't have time to help.

…

(**AN-** This neck part is what happened last time.)

_"Damon, where have you been?" She asked watching the stranger as she spoke. _

_"Serenity, this is Harry. I told you about him remember?" Looking at Damon, her eyes narrowed angrily. Harry stepped back a little as power rolled off the girl._

"_When?" she demanded harshly, glaring at Damon._

"_Yesterday" Serenity looked back at Harry, sympathy now clear in her eyes._

"_Why." _

"_I'll explain inside. Harry needs to hear what happened too." Serenity growled, baring fangs, but turned and went into the house._

._…_

"This is going to be hard for you to hear Harry since you yourself don't know what happened so let's all sit down first." He said motioning his head to the couch. Serenity grabbed Harry's wrist lightly about to pull him on the couch with her; when she felt him shiver. Serenity growled at Damon.

"Has he feed yet" She asked glaring

"No. Not yet." Now she was really angry.

"Even I can tell he's in pain." She practically yelled.

"I'm not in pain." Harry said trying to defuse the situation. "Really…"

"Harry." She said as lightly as she could. "You can't lie around. I can smell a lie just as fast as you can create them. I know you must be thirsty, I knew it something you don't want to admit, but you must drink." cutting her wrist she presented it to him. "I know you want to know why this happened to you as much as I do, so here. My blood will satisfy you for now." Harry backed away not wishing to drink but she grabbed his wrist. "It's alright Harry you won't hurt me; drink."

She held her bleeding wrist up for him to take. Harry could no longer resist the smell was driving his instincts. He grabbed her wrist locking it in place before sinking his fangs in and drinking. She pulled her wrist way knowing the amount she gave would statisfe him for the moment; Harry growled which she just ignored; grabbed his hand she pulled him on the couch with her. Right now she did not want to be near Damon for what he had done.

"First" looking at Serenity so that she would know this was meant for her and not so much for Harry. "Harry has a mate named Draco. They weren't always together though." Harry looked way know he was not going to like this part of Damon's story. "At first, they hated each other, always fighting trying to outdo the other. Then the war hit and it brought many unlikely people closer together. After Harry defeated Voldemort he blamed himself for the loss of his friends. As a result he stopped talking to people. I was about to blow my cover and help Harry, but I was rendered useless by Draco." Harry blushed remembering the time Damon spoke of. "Shortly after that they started dating privately and Pansy the cause of Harry's suffering found out and caught Draco of guard. She had yelled at him trying to reason with him but when she saw you coming Harry." Damon was now looking at Harry as he spoke. "She kissed Draco. I guess she was hoping that you would be angry with Draco and would want nothing to do with him. But as you know it did not happen that way." He looked back at Serenity with a tiny smile on his face. "Harry got angry and threatened her, trust me it was the most deadly thing I've heard come out a human's mouth. I think if it were not for Draco Harry would have hurt her. I watched her closely after that, she started to plan something; and I'm pretty sure she was trying to hurt you as well has trying to get Draco back. She went to Hermione but I was unable to find out what she was planing" Damon then explained in clear detail what had happened after Harry had left with Hagrid and when he had changed the young wizard.*_Please refer to Chapter 3 if you can't remember what happened*_

At the end of Damon's story, Serenity was shaking violently next to Harry; her magic was visible as it sparked and crackled around her.

"Is _that_ way you had to _change_ him?" She asked hissing at Damon who only nodded as he waited for her to calm down. Damon watched as Harry grabbed the girl's hand and let his own magic sooth the angered vampire beside him. Never had he felt so much anger come from one person and knowing it was because of what had happened to him he felt he had to calm the girl. It seemed to have worked because her breathing slowed into a normal rhythm as her magic recided back inside her body. She looked over at Harry and smiled sadly.

"Serenity, I will need your help to train Harry…"before he could finish she interrupted.

"I'll teach him all I can about the magic I know and how to defend himself physically. But _you_ Damon are going to teach him how to _hunt. _I refuse to teach him that." With that said she got up and walked away leaving Harry and Damon alone.

**Serenity**: That all for now. You won't get the next chapter unless you **R R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter the only thing I do own is my character Serenity.

**Serenity**: I'm back thanks for your reviews now on with the story.

….

As the days passed Serenity and Damon had taken turns in training Harry. Damon was first though and he started with the hunting lessons. When they had gotten close to a human village Harry had stopped absolutely refusing to hunt humans. Harry was never a killer, even the fight against Voldemort; it had been Voldemort's own attack that had been the dark wizards' down fall.

So Damon had no choice but to teach him how to hunt animals.

_Flashback_

"_Alright Harry I what you to concentrate." Damon said as he watched Harry close his eyes. Harry let his senses range out searching for his prey he a strong smell hit him._

"_I…" but Damon interrupted _

"_Don't tell me just feel let your mind and body take over." Harry's eyes opened the color now black from the hunger he felt. I took off toward the west jumping into the trees to get a better angle toward his prey. Below him was a tiger it was drinking from the river and Harry knew this was his chance to catch the tiger off guard. He jumped on the back and successful sank his fangs into the tiger neck drinking his fill. _

Damon had been proud and impressed by his child. Harry on the other hand was shocked at how easy it had been and was thankful that he had not had to use that against a human. He shivered at the possibilities that flashed through his mind.

When Harry had gone to Serenity for his lessons with her he decided to ask her why she did not hunt humans like Damon did. Harry had his reasons not to hunt them but he really wanted to know why she didn't.

_Flashback _

"_I had just finished my studies at Hogwarts. I went to dinner with a few friends to celebrate and was out pretty late. I __Apparated home but just I entered house I was attacked. I never did see who attacked me, because once he was done with me he left me there to die." She explained "Damon had smelt the blood and decided to help me and even to this day I don't know why." She paused forcing her tears back before continuing. "Once I was turned Damon had showed me how to hunt so I could feed. I was once human Harry, I had a family, I had friends, and I decided that I would not take that way from anyone else. So that is why I only hunt animals."_

"_Thank you for telling me. It helps to know I'm not the only one uncomfortable with hunting humans." She smiled._

"_Well I think it is time to start your training." She pulled out her wand "Wand at the ready Harry." Harry pulled out his own wand and readied himself and they dueled. Serenity only used shields and defensive spells at first to judge Harry's magical strength. After about a week Serenity moved from defensive to offensive in a flash forcing Harry to go on the defensive. Harry learned new spells quickly over the course of a few days. _

…...

_Present Time _

"Avis" A flock of birds surrounded Harry as he spoke and quickly added "Oppugno" The birds now flew at Serenity and she smirked.

"Confringo" she whispered as the birds closed in and they burst into flame. Harry was determined however to show all he learned from Serenity.

"Expulso" Serenity's eyes narrowed; they now showed seriousness as she dogged the spell with her great speed and fired a spell back.

"Fiendfyre" A dragon flame appeared and flew at Harry but he too dogged jumping far enough so the explosion could not touch him when it hit the spot he had occupied.

"Impedimenta" Serenity tried to escape before the spell before it hit her, but the spell was successful; it knocked her back and she fell to the ground panting.

"Excellent job Harry" Damon said as he approached pride clear in his voice. He helped Serenity to her feet and she dusted herself off smiling at Damon. Despair gripped Harry for a moment. He could see the love Serenity felt for Damon; it was clear in her eyes and it hurt him. Serenity was at Harry's side the minute she realized something was wrong. It didn't take her long to comfort him though explaining in a whisper that he would have _his_ mate if it were the _last_ thing she did.

When Damon was positive that Harry was strong enough to return to Hogwarts all three left the home in the forest. When they returned, McGonagall was the first person they spoke to. Damon let her know everything that had happened and at first she wasn't sure she wanted vampires staying so close to her students, but Serenity had reassured her that they only ate animals. Glancing at Damon and daring him to contradict her. After hearing that they were no threat to her students McGonagall had agreed to let them stay regretfully, but told them that they must take classes just like any other Hogwarts student. Oliver the wand maker was summoned to the school. Damon was the only one out of the three that needed a wand. Serenity had kept her wand even after learning how to use wand less magic. The sorting hat was placed on Serenity's and Damon's head and they were both placed into Slytherin. After that Harry went to Severus Snape. Serenity and Damon waited outside after Harry had to explain to Serenity that his father had the right to know what happened. Inside Severus had pull the young boy into a hug and asked where he had gone. Harry sighed and told him the full story. After a few minutes Harry was afraid Severus was going to hate him again rebuke him but when he went to pull away but the potion master's arms tightened around him. When Harry came out he was smiling and Serenity relaxed she was ready to kill the man if he hurt Harry in any way.

When that was taken care of the trio walked to the Great Hall where all the students would be at the time. Harry walked in first so that he could lead them over to the Slytherin table but stopped in shock when he reached the table. Draco and Pansy were making out; clearly unaware of Blaise glaring at the couple.

"Harry!" Blaise called realizing Harry and was about to take the seat next to Draco. Harry looked over at Blaise who was now motioning his hand "Come sit with me." His hand now point next to him. Harry did not move though and Serenity intervened.

"Harry" she whispered close to his ear. "Go sit with Blaise; don't put yourself in anymore pain. _I'll sit next to them_." Her tone was both soothing and dangerous.

Harry nodded before he walked over and claimed the seat that Blaise had been pointing at and laying his head on the table away for the painful scene. Blaise rubbed Harry's back. Draco pulled his lips from Pansy's as he heard the hall go silent. Look up he noticed Bloody-freakin-Potter who he hadn't seen in a few weeks and he smirked he was going to have fun teasing the boy again.

"What is your problem Golden boy?"Draco asked. 'This was not _his_ Draco' Harry thought but the words still cut at his heart. Blaise glared ready to defend the raven but Serenity was quicker.

"Your name is Pansy right?" Serenity asked looking over at the young girl in Draco's arms. Blaise, Harry, and Damon turned to her curious. The couple looked over at her; Pansy's eyes narrowed.

"Yes, and who might you be?" She asked in a, none friendly voice. Serenity's smirked as she leaned over so she could whisper in Pansy's ear, but it was loud enough that both Harry and Damon would be able to hear what she was about to say.

"You will regret what you have done to Draco and the pain you are causing Harry…" Pansy body stilled "oh yes, I know exactly what you did and I _promise_ that _you_ will face a _proper_ judgment." Before Pansy could even say or deny anything, Serenity was gone.

**TBC**

**Serenity:** This is all for now. Please tell me what you think. So long for now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter the only thing I do own is my character Serenity.

…

_"Your name is Pansy right?" Serenity asked looking over at the young girl in Draco's arms. Blaise, Harry, and Damon turned to her curious. The couple looked over at her; Pansy's eyes narrowed._

_"Yes, and who might you be?" She asked in a, none friendly voice. Serenity's smirked as she leaned over so she could whisper in Pansy's ear, but it was loud enough that both Harry and Damon would be able to hear what she was about to say._

_"You will regret what you have done to Draco and the pain you are causing Harry…" Pansy body stilled "oh yes, I know exactly what you did and I __promise__ that __you__ will face a __proper__ judgment." Before Pansy could even say or deny anything Serenity was gone._

….

Serenity walked down to where she knew that the Slytherin common rooms were; stopping in front a large portrait. A man she did not know appeared.

"Password" the man asked eyes narrowed.

"Salazar" The portrait slid to the side and she walked in. She moved to bookshelf that stood in the back of the common room; choosing a book that sounded good to her, taking a seat on the large couch that sat in the middle of the room. She opened the book and started to read. Thirty minutes into her book she heard the portrait slide open and listened as two different sounds of footsteps walked into the room. Looking up she saw Harry and Blaise; she closed her book and a frown graced her lips as she observed Harry; he looked terrible his eyes were a dull green screaming of the pain he felt and she wondered briefly where Damon could be at a time like this.

"Harry" Serenity called letting worry color her words. She patted the place beside her "Come sit with me." Gently Blaise pushed Harry over to the couch before speaking.

"I don't know who you are or what you said to Pansy, but I do know that whatever it was I am glad you said it." Blaise said smirking at the girl he sat Harry down before sitting on the other side of Harry.

"My name is…"

"Serenity" She looked over just as Blaise did and fear ran through her. Damon stood by an open door; his eyes black as coal and she know he was angry. Harry had looked up to the minute he smelt Serenity's fear. Looking over to where she was looking he saw Damon and he glared in warning not liking how he was looking at Serenity. "I need to talk to you alone" he continued not noticing Harry's glare and walking through the open door. Serenity got up slowly and felt a hand on her wrist. Looking down she saw Harry's worried expression and happiness filled her. They hadn't been friends for very long but it didn't seem to matter to ether of them because it felt like they had already known for a long time.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." She said as pulled her wrist away and walked into the room Damon had gone in closing the door. Damon said nothing for the longest time.

"Why" He finally asked and Serenity said nothing knowing exactly what he meant; her eyes narrowed as they took on a darker blue in her own anger.

"I have my reasons. I feel very protective of Harry; I feel the need to make him happy; to make him smile again. I feel no regret for threatening Pansy." She knew that given the chance Damon would have done the same thing and it angered her to think he was angry for what she said.

Damon turned to face Serenity not surprised by her anger but he would have none of that.

"Serenity I don't want you to do that ever again."He growled. "If I see it again I will deal with it right then and there. There will be no second chances." Shock ran through her and tears threatened to fall from her eyes but she fought them back. Never had she thought he would threaten her like that this but backing down was not an option.

"You _cannot_ hurt me." She growled "I may not be as physically as strong as you but I have something you don't and that's magic. I would_ never _want to use it on you _but_ if you push me too far I _will_." Concentrating; she let a small amount of her magic wash over Damon and watched as he shivered. Turning on her heel she left he him alone. Once out the room she used her speed to move to her new room before allowing herself to fall asleep crying.

**TBC**

…

**Serenity**: Thanks to my readers. Please R+R.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter the only thing I do own is my character Serenity.

….

The sun hit Serenity face effectively waking her from her sleep. She got out of bed with new found determination knowing exactly what she wanted to do. Serenity knew if she could not hurt or threaten Pansy all she had left to do was to find Hermione. She had many questions that needed answering.

Arriving at the Gryffindor common room the Fat Lady appeared.

"Password" Serenity frowned and thought on what to say

"I don't know." She answered honestly "I am just looking for Hermione could tell me if she is in." The Fat Lady seemed to think over the question before disappearing. The portrait opened then and Hermione stepped out. Serenity saw the tired look in her eyes and could only guess that she was up all night her son. Hermione had given birth a couple weeks ago according to Harry who was clearly happy for the first time.

"What can I do for you?" Hermione asked attentively. She had seen this girl in front of her with Harry a lot after he reappeared in the castle but was unsure of whether see could trust the girl or not. She had a dangerous air around as a warning sign to keep away.

"I wanted to know about the report you helped Pansy with." Hermione blinked in confused.

"I don't know what you mean." Confusion clear Serenity sighed.

"Hermione please remember. Think of Draco and Harry" Serenity was hit by surprise as she felt a strong killing intent coming for Hermione.

"I think you better leave if you know what's good for you." As Hermione turned Serenity grabbed her wrist.

"_Pansy_ is the cause of all Harry's pain. _She_ deserves your wrath not Draco." Serenity hissed in her ear and Hermione's eyes widened at the name that spilled pass the girl lips. That's when she understood and turned back to look the girl and Serenity could see knowledge flooding behind Hermione's brown eyes.

"What is your name?" See asked softly; more calm the before.

"Lee Serenity but you can just call me Serenity."

"Well Serenity, let me find someone to look after Lucas and then we can go to the library."

After a few minutes of waiting Hermione reappeared with what looked like research material. Serenity smiled as they both took off for the library. Once inside Hermione grabbed four books.

_Mens Control_

Imperium Animo

Mens Mentis

Animi Vis

The two went through each book one at a time and after an hour they found three spell that could be a possibility.

_Dominari Animus Mentis_

_V__i __M__entis __I__mperium_

_C__hange __M__emoriae_

Deciding to take a break since they had both skipped breakfast they went to the Great Hall for lunch and Serenity watched Draco closely since Pansy was nowhere to be seen. Remembering the effects of each of spells she read about and when Draco looked over at her she knew instantly which spell had been used and could not wait to go to the library again.

When Hermione had arrived Serenity had gotten the one book they needed and motioned her Hermione to join her.

"This spell can only be broken by the Animi Medicamentum." Serenity looked over at Hermione before continuing. "Do you think Professor Snape will allow us to use some of his ingredients?"

"I think so. As long as we can convince him that this will help Harry and Draco; what does it say we need?" Serenity pushed the written list over and she read aloud.

Animi Medicamentum

Start with 2 Dragon scales and let simmer for 1 hour in clear water, then add 1 pint of the innocents' blood, Cut honey tree root into ¾ and stir in. add 5 halves of a lily petal and bring to a boil; once boiling add 1 pint of the casters' blood. Wait for 2 hours. Add ½ of both cut eye of newt and chopped ginger at the same time and let sit. Potion will be read after 2 days in the sun.

"Serenity; I'll go talk to Professor Snape about this potion and see if he will let use both his room and his ingredients." Serenity smiled

"I'll tell Harry about what we found. Thank you for your help."Hermione smiled watching Serenity put the book way before leaving the library. Serenity entered the hall alone and walked over to the Slytherin table and sitting across from Damon who looked furious.

"Were have you been?" He growled at her, and her eyes narrowed her good mood gone.

"I don't have to tell you _where_ I go and _don't_ go you are _not_ my _father_." She hissed at him her once soft sky blue eyes now a dark and cold blue. Damon started to growl again but she watched as his body went ridged and the growl cut off. She turned to look at what had stopped him so abruptly and her own body went ridged. Pansy and Draco were starting to walk over to their table.

"What did you think I was doing?" Damon didn't answer, he just looked away. Serenity growled and stood. "I can't believe you thought… I…" Tear escaped down her face making her look a lot younger than she was. Turning on her heel she walked away and as she walked through the door she ran into Harry.

"Serenity… What's wrong? What happened?" Shaking her head she pulled out a piece of paper and handed to him saying.

"This will help you Harry. This is the antidote to the spell pansy use on Draco. Ask Hermione if you need help I need to be alone for a bit." Before Harry could reply she was gone and he no chance in catching her.

….

Mens Control- Mind control

Imperium animo- control of the mind

mens mentis- mind to mind

animi vis- power of the mind


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**...**

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter the only thing I do own is my character Serenity.

...

**Serenity's POV**

I felt alone as I walked through the forest. I never thought the day would come when I would decide to leave Damon and it hurt. To help with the pain I took on the form of my animagus. My from is that of a black wolf; I always have much better control over my human feeling in this body than i did as a vampire. So for now, all i had to down was imbrace my inner wolf.

...

Harry walked over to his house table to have some words with Damon.

"What did you do?" Harry growled when he was in front of his sire.

"I thought she had taken _care_ of Pansy. Pansy didn't come to breakfast this morning with Draco and Serenity wasn't here ether; so the only thought that had crossed my mind was that she had actted on her treat to Pansy. But just as I was about to reprimand Serenity as i had promised; Pansy walked into the hall with Draco." Harry's green eyes were now dark with anger; he slammed the pice of parchment Serenity had given in front of his master causeing those around them to flinch.

"Read that" Harry growled; Damon picked up the parchment; his hands shook as he read over what clearly had to have been Serenity's hand writing.

_Animi Medicamentum_

_Start with 2 Dragon scales and let simmer then add 1 pint of the innocents' blood, Cut honey tree root into ¾ and stir in. add 5 halves of a lily petal and bring to a boil; once boiling add 1 pint of the casters' blood. Add ½ of both cut eye of newt and chopped ginger and let sit. Potion will be read after 2 days._

"What is this." Damon asked in confusion

"That" Harry whispered so only Damon would be able to hear him. "Is the only way to get Draco back; it's a potion that helps given back what was stolen from him."

"So this is what she was doing during breakfast." He whispered mostly to himself but Harry had heard him.

"Apparently" Harry hissed grabbing the paper out of Damon's hands; he walked over to the Gryffindor table. Damon watched as Hermione garbbed her things and they both left the hall together.

...

**Serenity' POV**

I walked through the woods my ears twitching at every sound; when the smell of blood caught my attention. I fallowed the scent to come across an injured deer. ThirstyI let my instincts take over; pulling at the blood i aloud it to filled my sbody and quench my thirst for now. I would no don't need it again as I could not be completely satisfied. When I was finished, I slowly walked back to Hogwarts. With my mind now clear of the hurt I had felt, I was able to think clearly. Harry; I felt as if i had to help this boy. He had suffered so much in his life. I will not let his his suffering continue. He will been happy if it is the last thing I do. As I reached the edge of the forest I concentrated on my human form; before walking back up into the castle and heading for the Slytherin common room. When I was inside the safety of the room I sat on the couch that stood in the common room to wait for Harry.

...

"Thank you Hermione. You don't know how much this means to me." Harry said a small smile creasing across his lips.

"You're welcome Harry. I'm glad I could help. You will let me know when the potion is finished right." Harry nodded his head. They stopped in front of the Gryffindor tower and Harry pulled Hermione into a large hug.

"Thank you." He whispered lightly in her ear before pulling away. Hermione spoke the password and the portriat swung open. She smiled on last time at Harry before walking in and the portriat swung closed.

**Harry's POV **

I took my time walking to the dungeons. I had so many thoughts running through my head that needed answers to. The first thought was, how was I going to find Serenity; she was not easy to track. Not able to come up with an answer to that one, I went on to my next thought; how to keep Damon away from Serenity so he could not hurt her anymore. Damon is such a hypocrite, he hunts humans for food and when Serenity spoke her mind to Pansy he got all angry. I answered my own question; Serenity would not want to see or speak to Damon so keeping them apart wouldn't be hard. As I reached the portrait that guarded the Slytherin common room a man appeared.

**Normal POV**

"Password" the man asked.

"Salazar" the portrait slid open and he walked in.

"Hi Harry." Serenity greeted softly as she got up from the couch and walked over to the stunned boy. "I'm sorry about earlier. I just needed some time alone to think." She said lowering her head.

"You don't have to say sorry Serenity." Harry said pulling her into his arms. "You had every right to get upset. I'm glad you are hear, I still need your help. Father agreed to let me use his lab and any ingredients that I need, but I'm terrible at potions. I noticed though that you are very good at them and hoped you would help me."

"Harry; of course I'll help. You are my friend and friends help each other out right." She answered pulling back and smiling at Harry.

"Thank you." Harry pulled her into a large hug "Can we get started now?" He asked excitedly; Serenity chuckled at Harry clearly amused.

"Of course; do you still have the parchment I gave you?" Harry nodded "All right then; come on." And walked out of the common room with Harry right behind her.

...

**(AN- This next part takes place at night.)**

**Serenity's POV**

As we walked together I noticed that for the first time, hope burned brightly in Harry's eyes. I am glad that I could help, but once Harry gets Draco back and Pansy is taken care of I will leave the castle and find my own path. I watched as Harry opened the door for me and I chuckled. He was such a gentleman. I pulled out a cauldron sitting it on one of the many tables.

"Harry you grab the ingredients we need and I'll grab a knife and a wooden spoon." I ordered, before going over to the cabinets were all the knives, spoons, and chopping boards were stored and grabbing what we needed.

**Harry's POV**

The real possibility that I could get my mate back soon made me hopeful for the first time in weeks. I was so glad Serenity was going to help. I had a feeling though; the kind of feeling you get when someone is going to leave. I didn't want her to leave she ment alot to him. She understood how he felt about hunting. As we reached the door I pulled it open for her and heard her chuckle. I watched as she grabbed a cauldron and sat it one of the many tables.

"Harry you grab the ingredients we need and I'll grab a knife and a wooden spoon." I heard her say; grabbing a bowl I took out her list and started to gather the things we needed but realized we did not have the blood we needed.

**Normal POV **

Harry took a seat next to Serenity and placed the bowl on the table.

"Can you hand my the two dragon scales Harry." He took the scales and handed them to her; and she dropped them into the water that now filled the pot.

"Serenity; how are we going to get the blood we need?"

"Don't worry about that Harry we will have it by the time this is done simmering." She got up and looked at Harry.

"Stay here and watch the pot I'll be back with the blood." And she was gone but just as promised she was back with two vials of blood.

"How did you get that?" Harry asked pointing to the blood in her hands.

"Hospital wing" Was all she said while looking at the clock on the back wall. One hour on the dot she poured one of the vials of blood in fallowed quickly by the honey tree root she had cut up and stirred. As the color changed Serenity put in the 5 halves of the lily petals she had watched Harry cut and turning up the heat. As the potion boiled she added the other vial of blood.

"Harry would you mind getting us some food while I watch the potion." She could already feel her thirst return to her and knew that Harry must be feeling his too.

"Sure; is everything alright?" She nodded her eyes fixated on the clock. Harry went out into the Dark forest and drinking his fill of animal blood before bring Serenity back two live but injured foxes. She drank both her gaze never leaving the clock. When the two hours were up she added the cut eye of newt and chopped ginger to the potion.

"Alright now we just let it sit for two days. Is there a place we can hide this where it could still get the sun and not be found?" She asked looking over at the boy beside her.

"Yeah I know the perfect place. The quidditch patch; there are no practices or games this week so it should be safe down there."

"Do you know away to get down there without anyone noticing?" she asked.

"Yeah"

"Ok; I'll let you take care of that because I need to go talk to Hermione and plan away to get Draco to drink it." Harry nodded and they went their separate ways.

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Serenity: Sorry it took me so long to update but here it is. Also i would like to thank every one who has reviewed and favorited this story. Please keep reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter :( **

**...**

Harry moved through the shadows of the school trying not to be seen. As he moved he hope that Hermione would be able to help them and if not he knew he could always talk to his father and ask for help. As he reach the Quidditch Patch he went of to the old storage room. It hadn't been used in two years since the building of the new and big one. He opened the door and sat the potion on one of the many selves. Pulling out his wand he cast a Notice Me Not spell over the potion. Then he turned his wand toward the ceiling and created a hole so that the potion would get the sun it needed. Satisfied with his work he made his way back to the castle.

Serenity walked camly to the Gryffindor Tower. As she approached she noticed Hermione and called out.

"Hermione." The girl turned and smiled.

"Good evening Serenity."

"Can we talk for a moment."

"Of course come in." The two walked in and sat in front of the raging fire. "What would you like to talk about?"

"Harry and I finished the potion and it will be ready for use in 2 days time. We were wondering if you know of any way we could slip the potion into a drink and give it to Draco without anyone knowing." Hermione looked thoughtful for a few minutes.

"No i don't think there is. Drinks are served with each meal and it would be difficult to slip the potion in." Serenity closed her eyes Harry woulld not like this.

"I see. I think i should let Harry know maybe he can find away." Hermione nodded and yawned.

"Sorry" Serenity cut her off before she could continue.

"Don't be Hermione. You must be tired. Not only do you have school work to do but you also of a son to take care of. I will now and let you get some rest." Serenity rose from her chair and will a small goodbye she was gone. Hermione stared for a moment before smilling lightly before heading to bed.

Serenity sighed as she reached the Slytherin Common room.

"Serenity." The vampire looked over and growled.

"What do you want Damon?" She asked. The vampire sighed.

"I want to apologize for what happened. I should have known better." Serenity glared.

"You think that's enough. I'm sorry Damon but...it's not. Please just leave me alone for now." Damon took a steep foward but stopped when a growl meet his ears.

"You heard her Damon. Leave her alone. You don't get to apologize and just think everything will be ok." Damon and Serenity looked over at Harry who was glareing at the man. "Serenity why don't we go for a walk." Harry asked.

"Sure. There is much we have to discuss." The two vampires walked away leaving behind a confused vampire.

"So what did you want to talk about Serenity?" Harry asked looking over at the girl as they walked.

"Hermione said that it would be difficult to slip the potion into a drink since the drinks ar served with the dinner. Do you have any idea?" Serenity asked.

"No but maybe father will know what to do. Shall we go talk to him?" Serenity nodded and they head off toward Professor Snapes ofice.

Knock, knock, knock

"Enter." Harry opened the door and walked in fallowed by Serenity who shut the door behind her.

"Father." The man turned around

"Harry. What are you doing out this late?" Severus asked walking over to his son and huging him quickly before ooking over at the silent girl.

"We need to ask you something?" Severus nodded.

"Very well let us sit." Harry grabbed Serenity's hand and they sat on the couch .

"First you know how Draco is under a spell right." Harry asked.

"Indeed."

"Well Serenity and I completed a potion that is suppose to free him but we don't know how to get him to drink it without anyone being suspicious. We were wondering if you might know away?" Severus was silent for a few mintues.

"There is only one way I can think of ant this is if i get him to frink it. I could call him to my rooms and have him drink it. When will potion be ready?"

"Two days Sir." Serenity answered.

"Very well I will set up a meeting with him alone."

"Thank you father." Harry said smiling.

"Your welcome. It is getting late i trust you can get back to your rooms unseen." Harry smirked.

"Of course. Come on Serenity." The bowed to the man before fallowing the raven.

**TBC**

**...**

**Serenity: Ok so remember to Review.**

**Harry: Yes tell her what you think but only constructive criticism please. Oh Serenity I have a question.**

**Serenity: Oh and what would that be.**

**Harry: What did you think of the 7 movie.**

**Serenity: It was amazing and for anyone who hasn't seen it yet should. That's all for now bye. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Serenity: Ok first I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. Second I don't own anything Harry Potter :( The only characters I own are Serenity and Damon. Please remember to review. :) **

**...**

**Time skip 2 days**

Draco and Pansy walked down to the dungeons were Draco's godfather lived. They had both been asked to join him for dinner.

_Flashback_

_Draco sat in Potions next to Pansy when his godfather approached. _

_"Mr. Malfoy, Miss. Parkinson; I need you both to stay after class for a moment." Draco nodded looking at Pansy who smiled._

_When the class let out Draco and Pansy remanded behind._

_"What was it you needed Severus?" Draco asked, he knew better, the too call his godfather professor when they were alone. _

_"I was hoping you and your girlfriend would join me for dinner. There is much we must talk about." Draco turned to Pansy who smiled and nodded._

_"Then we will join you. When did you plan to have this dinner?" Draco asked._

_"I will send you the information. For now you need to leave if you wish to make it to your next class in time." Draco nodded, grabbing Pansy's hand and leaving._

_End Flashback_

And just as Severus said he had sent the two the time and the date of the dinner. What they didn't know was that two other people would be joining them. Serenity and Harry were already in Severus's courters under Harry's invisibility cloak.

Knock, Knock, Knock.

Severus moved to his door to let the couple in. He led them to the dinner table sitting and motioning for them to join him.

"So Severus what was it that you needed to talk about?" Draco asked.

"I have noticed that you and Miss. Parkinson have grown quite close recently and was wondering what your plans are?" Draco looked at Pansy as he answered.

"I am going to marry her. She is the perfect mate for me." Severus narrowed his eyes at the girl who was smiling.

"I see. Then this deserves a toast." Severus rose from his seat. He pulled out a bottle of wine. He uncorked the bottle and poured three glasses.

Meanwhile Harry and Serenity sat and watched as the dinner passed. Serenity had to throw up a silencing spell when she heard Draco say that he was going to marry the pug of a girl. Harry was sobbing now and Serenity just held him.

"Harry." She whispered in his ear. "You know that this is not your Draco talking but the cursed one. Do not worry luv once he drinks that wine we will come out of hiding." Harry nodded and turned to watch the scene again.

Severus rose his glass.

"To my godson for finding a mate" Draco and Pansy smiled before bringing their drinks to their lips.

Draco took a drink and pain surged through his head. Harry and Serenity threw off the cloak both going different ways. Harry ran to Draco's aid while Serenity pinned Pansy to the wall and a growl falling from her lips.

"Move and you will regret the day that you were born." Serenity growled.

"Draco, Draco?" Harry called as he held his mate to his body. The blonde struggled to get away but Harry was using his strength to overpower him.

"Harry." The raven looked up to find his sire standing before him.

'How the hell did he get here?' Harry thought for a moment before shaking it off.

"Go help Serenity keep Pansy under control. I want to do this myself." Harry said looking down at his unconscious mate. Damon nodded before going to join Serenity who ignored him.

Harry leaned down and started to whisper in his Draco's ear.

"Draco, please wake up. I love you so much that it hurts. I don't know how I lived this long without you. You are my mate. You helped me when no one else could. You saw the real me. Not the Boy Who Lived or any of those other titles that the wizarding world has given me. Please wake up Luv. I need you."

"Urgh...Harry." Green eyes meet bright silver and Harry sobbed.

"Draco." The blonde frowned.

"What's wrong Harry?"

"Nothing is wrong..." But Draco glared "I thought I had lost you." Tears fell faster down Harry's cheeks and Severus decided to step in.

"Draco." The blonde looked over to his godfather to show he was listening. "You have been under a spell for the last few weeks. This spell was cast by Miss. Parkinson. It was a form of mind control. You saw her as your girlfriend and have been seen making out with her. Because of what happened, that man over there decided to turn Harry into a vampire. If you and Harry mate no one can every tear you apart. Also if you are his mate he can punish anyone how tries to hurt you."

To say Draco was shocked was an understatement, but the shock did not last long. It was followed quickly by anger and fear. Harry felt Draco's emotions and frowned.

"Dray" He questioned softly and blonde looked into Harry's dark green eyes. "Are you afraid of me?" Draco nodded and Harry sighed. "You don't have to be love. I don't drink human blood and I won't turn you if you're not ready." Draco assisted the raven for a long time.

"I wouldn't mind being turned. As long as I get to stay by your side" Harry smiled and pulled his mate into a crushing hug.

"Thank you love"

"Draco; don't do this." The two lovers turned to where Pansy was being held. "You don't kno….." Anything the female was about to say was cut off by Serenity.

"Speak another word and I will cut off your tongue." Serenity glared at the girl before turning to her friend. "You may continue Harry." The raven nodded smiling.

"Draco do you accept being my mate?"

"Yes Harry."

"Damon. What must I do?" Harry asked never looking away from his blonde.

"First you need to bit into his neck and drain him of almost all of his blood. Then you will need to feed him your blood. Then once his change is complete you must bit each other during sex." Harry would have blushed if he was still able but he nodded before kissing his mate.

Harry remembered when he was turned and the pain that came from the bite. And he did not want his mate to hurt too badly. He licked where the shoulder and the neck meet and sucking on the pulse point that lie there.

Draco relaxed under the ministrations of his boyfriend and when Harry finally bit down it felt like two needles piercing his neck. Harry sucked the wonderful blood after a while Harry felt Draco shiver and whimper the vampire pulled away and bit into his wrist presenting it to his blonde. It took a minute before Draco was sucking hard making Harry moan in pleasure.

As the sucking grew weaker Harry pulled his wrist away licking the wound to close it. Draco passed out and he looked to his sire.

"Don't worry Harry. This is for the best. He will not be able to fill the pain of the change…" Damon was interrupted Pansy.

"How could you? You filthy half-breed you are not good enough for my Draco. I can't believe you had the gall to change him. You are a monster." The all but scream and Serenity snapped.

Magic rippled around the female vampire as she growled her and her blue eyes darkened even further making them look almost black. Pansy gasped as she cowered under the power of the angry vampire.

"How dare you speak of my Harry that way? You are the only filth around here." Serenity pressed the girl further into the wall but she stopped when she felt a two pairs of arms wrap around her.

She looked back and gasped at what she found. Her magic receded as she looked at Harry and Draco.

"Let her go mate." Harry said in a soothing tone. "She will be taken care, but that is my right to care out. For now though father and Damon will arrest her until our mating is complete." Serenity relaxed in the raven arms and she looked over Draco. Both their scents washed over her and she basked in it. She had found her soul mate. How she had missed this she didn't know, but she was happy.

TBC

…

**Serenity: **Ok so that's it for now. Next chapter will contain the mating of Harry/Draco/ Serenity as well as the punishment Pansy will receive but that I will leave up to you to decide. I will count the votes to see what will become of her. Your options are: Obliviate her memory, Torturing her, changing her into a blood slave, or killing her. You have three days to cast your vote.


	12. Author Note

**Author Note**

I recently posted a new chapter for this story and I asked you all how you would like to see Pansy punished. I am giving you another week to vote. Please leave your votes as reviews. Here are your options.

**Obliviate her memory**

**Torture **

**Making her a blood slave**

**Killing her**

After the voting is over I will announce the winner in another AN.

**Leeteuk Serenity**


End file.
